Generally, conical crushers have head assemblies which are caused to gyrate by an eccentric mechanism driven by various power sources. The head assemblies are covered by a wearing mantle which actually engages the material being crushed. Spaced from the head assembly and supported by the crusher frame is a bowl fitted with a liner which provides the opposing surface to the mantle for crushing the material.
The head which gyrates under the influence of the eccentric and moves relative to the frame must have a bearing surface which is positioned on some stationary bearing support. Various types of bearing supports have been employed in the conical crushers of the prior art. A problem which often results, however, is the undesired misalignment which can and does occur during extended operation of the crusher which can adversely affect further satisfactory operation of the crusher. It is thus a paramount object of the present invention to provide a crusher with a bearing support mechanism which minimizes misalignment over the life of the crusher.
Other objects and advantages will be evident from a reading of the detailed description including the beneficial use of a tramp release means for its customary function and additionally as a jacking device to clear the throat of the crusher when packed with material.